


I am you, now

by MaximumDante



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Barba Leaves, Hurt, Insomma l'addio di Barba ma con Sonny al posto di Olivia, M/M, Olivia è solo un'amica
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumDante/pseuds/MaximumDante
Summary: Dopo essere rimasto pesantemente provato da un caso moralmente controverso, Rafael Barba decide di dimettersi dal suo incarico di Procuratore.Ma prima di andarsene, c'è una persona che vorrebbe salutare.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I am you, now

**Author's Note:**

> Buonsalve a tutti.  
> Questa è una piccola OS in chiave Barisi. Faccio una piccola premessa, io shippo Sonny e Amanda ma non ho nessun problema a dire che, con scelte di trama diverse, Sonny e Rafel avrebbero potuto funzionare come coppia. E' un piccolo esperimento che volevo tentare da un po'. Sostanzialmente non sarà Olivia a dare l'ultimo saluto a Rafael. ;)  
> Dedico questo lavoro alla mia amica Sara.   
> Perchè compie gli anni, e perchè mi ha spinto nuovamente a scrivere e a trovare nuovi stimoli.

Sonny Carisi non ci mise molto ad individuarlo. Nonostante il viavai della folla che passava all’ora di punta, avrebbe riconosciuto la sua figura tra mille. Rafael Barba se ne stava lì, la schiena dritta e le mani in tasca. Il cappotto beige e lo sguardo rivolto all’insù, intento a osservare qualcosa. Fu solo avvicinandosi che il detective capì che cosa stesse fissando con tanta insistenza. Il tribunale si ergeva imponente davanti a loro, e in quel momento a Carisi parve più un’enorme bestia grigia e tetra pronta ad attaccarli.  
“Olivia ha detto che mi stavi cercando.” esordì. “Lei… mi è sembrata strana. E’ successo qualcosa?” Barba abbassò lo sguardo, posandolo finalmente verso di lui. Aveva l’aria di uno appena sopravvissuto a un uragano. “Si sentiva in colpa per avermi chiesto di occuparmi di questo caso e le ho detto che non c’entra niente. Non poteva prevedere che avrei combinato un casino.” Sul suo viso le labbra si erano incurvate appena. Un sorriso triste, pieno di amarezza.

Un casino. Certo, era un po’ semplicistico definire l’aver staccato le macchine di un bambino malato terminale a quel modo, ma Carisi non si era permesso di giudicarlo. Non Barba. “Hai fatto quello che ritenevi giusto.” Gli disse soltanto. Ed era vero. In una situazione così delicata dove qualsiasi parola gli sarebbe sembrata di troppo, quella era la verità. “Quello che ritenevo giusto.” Ripetè Barba. “Dimmi Carisi, da quanto tempo io e te ci conosciamo?  
La domanda lo colse di sorpresa. “Quattro anni, più o meno. Barba, vuoi dirmi che succede?”  
L’avvocato sospirò. Carisi si rese conto per la prima volta di quanto fosse davvero provato da tutti quegli anni. I capelli spruzzati d’argento qua e là, le prime rughe sul viso, gli occhi stanchi. Barba aveva dieci anni più di lui, ma mai come in quel momento il tempo che scorre sembrava essergli piombato addosso di colpo. “Negli ultimi vent’anni, questa è stata la mia vita. Prima di conoscervi, credevo fermamente di sapere chi fossero i buoni e chi i cattivi. Mi capitava un caso tra le mani e io mi limitavo ad applicare la legge, perché era quello il mio compito.”  
“Non mi facevo domande, quello era il reato e io facevo in modo che venisse scontata la pena prevista. Per me il mondo non era altro che un film in bianco e nero. Ma poi sei anni fa ho conosciuto Olivia. Ha iniziato a farsi strada nel MIO mondo e da lì a poco hanno iniziato ad apparire diverse sfumature di grigio.” Dichiarò, con intensità.  
Sonny abbassò lo sguardo, ferito. Sapeva del legame che univa Barba col suo capitano. Sapeva di come l’averlo coinvolto in un caso spinoso anni prima avesse dato il via a una lunga collaborazione tra i due, che poi si era trasformata in un rapporto profondo fatto di affetto e stima. Eppure, Sonny aveva sempre sperato che quel rapporto non fosse così profondo.

Si era sempre sentito attratto da entrambi i sessi. Sapeva di essere bisessuale sin dai tempi del liceo. Ma tutti gli uomini che aveva incontrato non gli avevano mai suscitato niente se non una leggera tachicardia che poi, passata l’eccitazione iniziale, svaniva sempre. Senza contare che aveva sempre avuto la tendenza a passare per un tipo goffo e impacciato, e quindi poco interessante agli occhi della cotta di turno.  
Ma poi aveva messo piede in quell’ Unità Vittime Speciali. E aveva incontrato LUI.  
Era impossibile non rimanere stregati da Rafael Barba. Guardandolo, Sonny non lo aveva mai definito propriamente bello, ma c’era qualcosa di estremamente sensuale in lui. Nel modo di fare, nello sguardo… persino il suo stile sembrava provocargli una scossa lungo la spina dorsale. Nessun uomo, nessuna donna, nessuna persona lo aveva mai fatto sentire così.

“E poi due anni dopo sei arrivato tu. E prima che me ne rendessi conto, è arrivato il blu. Poi il verde, il rosso… il giallo…”   
Sonny rialzò la testa, sorpreso. Il cuore che aveva preso a battergli più velocemente. Aveva sentito bene?   
Avevano passato tanto tempo insieme, Barba non si era mai fatto problemi a condividere con lui la propria esperienza come procuratore. In quei quattro anni, a poco a poco erano passati dalla semplice cortesia a quella che Sonny aveva iniziato a considerare un’amicizia. Sapeva in cuor suo che Barba non avrebbe mai potuto trovare interessante uno come lui. Troppo ordinario. Troppo… se stesso.  
Aveva sempre pregato allora che Barba non covasse segretamente dei sentimenti per un’altra persona. Non poteva averlo, ma non voleva nemmeno che potesse averlo qualcun altro. Era stupido, infantile, ma era l’unico capriccio che Sonny avesse mai deciso di concedersi. Soprattutto perché in fondo, che Barba fosse segretamente innamorato di Olivia, lui l’aveva sempre sospettato.

E allora perché, PERCHE’ per la prima volta in quattro anni, PERCHE’ proprio in un momento del genere, le parole di Barba lo stavano facendo sperare? Non si era nemmeno accorto che ora i suoi occhi lo fissavano. Verdi, profondi. Lo sguardo si era addolcito.

“Sono diventato te, Sonny. Tu e quella tua… irritante, fastidiosa tendenza a vedere del buono in ognuno di noi, quel tuo continuo credere che tutti meritino una seconda occasione, se sono pronti a lavorare sodo e…no, non dire niente. Per tanto tempo ho temuto che tu fossi… che tu fossi troppo buono per questo lavoro. Ma forse è proprio per questo che sarai un buon avvocato. Perché sei buono. Non hai pregiudizi, scavi sempre a fondo per darti una risposta… e questo tuo modo di fare… tu mi hai aperto il cuore, e ti ringrazio per questo.”  
A Sonny sembrò che il mondo attorno a loro due avesse preso a vorticare, il respiro che gli si era mozzato in gola. Barba … RAFAEL lo aveva chiamato “Sonny” per la prima volta. Rafael gli aveva sostanzialmente dichiarato di amarlo e l’incredulità per quella doppia sorpresa fu tale che non seppe cosa dire se non “E quindi?”  
Rafael sorrise, probabilmente aspettandosi come risposta una domanda sconclusionata. Si prese del tempo prima di rispondergli. “E’ tempo di voltare pagina.” Fu tutto quello che disse.

Da qualche parte dentro di Sonny, qualcosa sembrò in frantumi. Sarebbe bastata forse una parola? Una supplica? Sarebbe bastato forse un semplice “Resta”? No… Non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Davanti a se aveva un uomo talmente distrutto al punto da aver deciso che cambiare radicalmente la sua vita fosse la scelta migliore. Un uomo che aveva deciso, senza più niente da perdere perché aveva già perso tutto, di dichiarargli i propri sentimenti come se volesse scusarsi.  
Come se avesse voluto chiedergli scusa per voler cambiare vita.  
Una vita in cui lui non sembrava essere destinato a far parte.

“Non è giusto…” si lasciò scappare, deglutendo non appena si rese conto di cosa gli fosse appena uscito dalla bocca. 

Rafael allora gli si avvicinò, guardandolo intensamente. Sonny sentì la mano di lui iniziare a posarsi sulla sua nuca, accarezzando piano. Una parte di lui avrebbe volto sbattergli le mani sul petto e respingerlo, consapevole che non fermandolo Rafael gli avrebbe procurato una ferita ben più profonda di quella che gli avrebbe causato un addio.   
Ma non lo fece. Avrebbe pagato in un secondo momento il suo egoismo, la sua mancanza di amor proprio, ma per una volta voleva prendersi quello che in fondo riteneva gli spettasse. Sospirò leggermente quando sentì le labbra di Rafael posarsi delicatamente sulle proprie.   
Fu un bacio dolce, quasi casto, a cui Sonny si ritrovò a rispondere, un leggero movimento delle sue labbra. Quando Rafael si staccò, si concesse un ultima carezza sul suo zigomo. Sonny sapeva che in quel modo Rafael gli aveva fatto capire che era consapevole di ciò che loro due avrebbero potuto essere, ma che le cose erano andate semplicemente così. E che lo dovevano accettare entrambi.

Quando Rafael gli aveva infine dato le spalle e si era allontanato, uscendo dalla sua vita, aveva iniziato a piangere.  
Ma Sonny, che aveva a sua volta permesso alle lacrime di rigargli il volto, non lo avrebbe mai saputo.


End file.
